Disappear
by eldies
Summary: You own me, and you don’t even realize the power you have over me. Why do you play with me like this? You tempt me beyond all reason... you baka.


::DISAPPEAR:: - by Dutchess Murasaki

Disclaimer: I dun own YYH by Toshihiro Togashi, _Disappear_ by Hoobastank,_ Simple and Clean_ by Utada Hikaru, _Break_ by Linkin Park, _My Immortal_, _Going Under_ and _Taking Over Me_ by Evanescence.

::DISAPPEAR::

You fool - you enslave me and you don't even know it. You constantly tease me with the looks you throw my way, and you don't even know how much damage you do to me at times.

We've done it all together. We've had our bad times. We've made friends and lost them over the years... I've known you since I can remember, ... and I know that **you** will hold a special place in **my** heart, and you know it as well.

When I see you, with your head in your arms in the corner at the cafeteria those mornings before classes begin, I think, _Will you ever be mine?_

When you playfully tear at my heart, with your smiles that only the two of us know what they really mean, I ponder, _Will you ever want to be mine?_

And when you glare your hardest at me to stop poking the sides of you, which makes me laugh even harder, I wonder, _Will you stop playing hard to get already?_

You've always humored me, except when you're truly hurt. That rips at my heart in ways that I wish it would never tear.

:-:-:-:

_Do you know, that every time you're near _

_Everybody else seems far away _

_So can you come and make them disappear _

_Make them disappear and we can stay _

:-:-:-:

You've always been there, for years (only when I went away, and for the longest I truly left was around four months) and I have a feeling that you'll continue to be there until I realize that we need to go our separate ways.

We've always watched the other's back, that is, unless the other was the one going behind it.

:-:-:-:

_I'm going under… drowning in you…_

_I'm falling forever… I've got to break through…_

:-:-:-:

I apotheosize you… you are a God, and should be treated as such. My heart cries rivers when you are hurt in any way, and the river bursts when it is I who unintentionally hurts you.

You are beautiful in every way…

Spiritually, I wish I was half beautiful as you are. You've always completed things before me, and when you are rewarded for it, I envy you… but only faintly.

Physically, I can only pray that I was as strong, as slender, as graceful, as dignified, as elegant… the list goes on for hundreds of miles.

Mentally, I could never even begin to compare us. You are the wiser and more knowledgeable of the two of us, although you would never admit it aloud. Secretly, albeit, we both know of the secrets that only the two of us hold tight in our grasp.

Emotionally, ever since about a year and a half ago, you have been more stable than I. You know it, I know it, and that's all there is to it. Yes, there were times when I was moreso than you… but throughout our lives you have always been the stronger of us.

:-:-:-:

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have…all of me…_

:-:-:-:

We've kept our distance of the other. When the one needs space, the other respects it, no matter how long it is necessary.

You tease me mercilessly, and you know it. You're constantly putting me through sexual frustration, and you enjoy every second of it... you've no idea how hard it is sometimes to stop myself from jumping you.

:-:-:-:

_Everything you say to me… takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe… 'cause I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break._

:-:-:-:

When I see you, my body goes into temporary paralysis. It doesn't know how to react, it never does... you just never notice.

:-:-:-:

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

:-:-:-:

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say_

"_Please, oh baby, don't go."_

:-:-:-:

You endlessly torment me – always commenting on my height, saying things that put naughty images in my mind… and you know it. The latter, anyways.

The fact that you wear boots with heels that are three inches high doesn't help, either.

You've always been one to anger quicker. _Especially when someone says that you're letting down your demon side._

:-:-:-:

Hold me 

_Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before_

:-:-:-:

You entrance me, Master... you own me, and you don't even know it.

:-:-:-:

OWARI


End file.
